


5. časť - David a Jessica

by Bedisha



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedisha/pseuds/Bedisha





	5. časť - David a Jessica

Konečne! Čakal ma posledný deň v škole. Ráno prišiel po mňa David. Dnes vyzeral naozaj dobre, na sebe mal športové sako šedej farby, biele tričko a svetlomodré rifle. Plavé vlasy mu padali do tváre a pôsobili trochu strapatým dojmom. Ale na ňom to vyzeralo stále sexy. 

Keď sme prišli do školy, zase všetci čumeli, pretože s Davidom sme sa držali za ruky. Ale aspoň som už nepočula žiadne blbé narážky, takže mi to bolo jedno. Deň prešiel rýchlo, už nás nijak extra nemučili. 

Keď sme šli domov s April a Davidom, dohodli sme sa, že pôjdeme večer spolu von. Ja som už však nechcela chodiť na ihrisko, pretože som tušila, že s nimi chodí aj Jessica. Večer sa blížil a mama ešte nebola doma. Zazvonil mi mobil:   
-"Mia? Musím v práci ešte niečo dokončiť. Postaraj sa dnes o Emu prosím."   
\- "No dobre teda... Tak pracuj. Ahoj."   
\- "Ďakujem. Ahoj." 

No super. Ako teraz pôjdem von? Nič iné mi neostávalo iba vziať Emu so sebou. Volala som Davidovi, či mu to nebude vadiť. Z jeho hlasu som počula, že sa mu to veľmi nepozdáva, ale snažil sa byť zdvorilý a tolerantný. David a April prišli zhruba v rovnakom čase. 

Najprv som ich ešte pozvala dnu a dali sme si čaj. David navrhol, aby sme šli do obchodného centra, s čím sme s April súhlasili. Ema sa môže hrať v detskom centre a my si zatiaľ môžme niekde sadnúť na zmrzlinový pohár. Ako sme tak sedeli a rozprávali sme sa, April zazvonil telefón, musela ísť domov. Tak sme sa s ňou rozlúčili a ostali sme tam sami dvaja. David bol veľmi milý a pozorný, moje city k nemu zase začali prekvitať. Nevedela som či je to správne, ale tak som to skrátka cítila... 

V tom som zbadala prichádzať Jessicu. Prisadla si k nám a pozrela sa na Davida:   
-"Už si hovoril Mii o tom ako sme spolu chodili?"   
-"Daj nám konečne pokoj Jessica." odpovedal.  
Potom sa otočila ku mne a spustila:  
\- "No vieš Mia, minulé leto sme si s Davidom boli dosť blízki. Ak vieš čo tým myslím..."  
Nezvládala som to počúvať, postavila som sa a chcela som odísť, ale David ma chytil za ruku.   
\- "Je to pravda?" Spýtala som sa. Neodpovedal...   
\- "Je to pravda, David? Odpovedz, inak odchádzam."  
\- "Obávam sa, že je..." srdce sa mi rozbúšilo a v tvári som pocítila teplo. Bola som nahnevaná a sklamaná zároveň.   
\- "Pusti ma, odchádzam." zvýšila som hlas. David ma pustil a ja som šla po Emu. Už ma nebavilo stále riešiť Davida a Jessicu. Zase keď som si myslela, že už to bude len lepšie, tá mrcha to prekazila. Ale hnevala som sa na nich na oboch... 

Keď sme s Emou vychádzali z obchodného centra, dobehol za mnou David.   
-"Mia, prosím neodchádzaj. S Jessicou je to už len minulosť. Nechcem s ňou nič mať. Ľúbim teba."  
-"Tak si s ňou urob poriadok, nechcem ju mať večne v pätách."   
-"Ak mi povieš ako to mám urobiť, urobím to."  
-"Je mi jedno ako to urobíš. A teraz nám už daj pokoj." Schmatla som Emu za ruku a rýchlym krokom sme odtiaľ odišli. David tam ostal stáť. 

Keď som sa obzrela, bola už pri ňom Jessica. Vyzeralo to však, že sa hádajú. Ale mne už to bolo jedno. Už som si povedala, že David u mňa skončil... dostal druhú šancu, mohol mi hneď povedať o tom, že mal niečo s Jessicou...


End file.
